The Swan
Basic Information The_Swan101 is a High-Profile member of The Cereal Club. He joined the server sometime in July of 2016 (exact date not found). He is currently level 26 in the server, solidifying himself as an "active member" and a "Pro Shitposter." Over the course of his time in the Cereal Club, The_Swan has established himself as the most common user of sarcasm, and will use it relentlessly to the point of needing a sign to indicate when he is being sarcastic and when he's actually being serious. Despite this sarcasm, Swan has been acknowledged as "a genuinely nice guy once you get to know him, I swear," and has been crowned the canon main character of the Cereal Club Anime. Games He is noted for participating in the following games: * Counter Strike: Global Offensive * Cuphead * Deception: Murder in Hong Kong * Dominion * Don't Starve Together * Dragon Ball FighterZ * Left 4 Dead 2 * Overwatch * Super Mario Odyssey * Super Smash Bros. Melee * Terraria * Team Fortress 2 Notable Accomplishments Official Cereal Club Tier List Swan has been cited as the inspiration for this joke when asking one night if someone could "put everyone's names into one tier list, a la Super Smash Bros." The events following this comment include multiple tier lists being produced by a variety of the server's members, and some members being far saltier about a literal joke ''than they probably should've been. A grand time was had by all. ''The Party Pizza On February 17, 2018 Swan straight up ordered a goddamn pizza while in a game of Competitive CS:GO, and his team still went on to win the round. He justified his actions by noting that he hated Counter Strike with every fiber of his being, and that he was getting kind of hungry. R N G GOD During one night of playing Team Fortress 2's Mann vs. Machine, Swan obtained an Australium Minigun after his first tour. Less than a week later, Swan purchased a cosmetics crate that had a Strange Merc's Mohawk, at which point he then bought another crate that contained an Unusual Sun Beams Merc's Mohawk, the latter of which costs anywhere between $1250-$1500. G E N U I N E Anger One day, while browsing the Steam Community Market, Swan came across the now famous "Genuine Anger," and, sensing an incoming joke, decided to purchase one. The phrase has since then become synonymous with outrage among certain members, particularly SGT. Cabby, and is also a statement that goes hand-in-hand with blatant disregard of fiscal responsibility. Don't Believe His Lies In what can only be described as the greatest Cereal Club game of Deception: Murder in Hong Kong ever, NicePants had been dominating as the maniacal murderer. With Sgt.Cabby, egggnoggg, and NicePants himself having used their guesses as to who the murderer was and how they murdered a person, the game was left in the hands of The_Swan, who had been a complete idiot throughout the game. Left with a choice between Pants via a fan and chemicals and Pants with a fan plus poisonous mushrooms, The_Swan had seemingly run out of options, until he somehow realized that dentures was also a possibility. With a prayer to any god out there that actually existed and Pants playing mind-games in the background, he guessed dentures plus chemicals, and to the shock of everyone at the table, he managed to win the game. Trivia * The_Swan101's real name is Swan. * Swan is technically Jewish, however he was only in it for the money, which if you think about it, makes him even more of a Jew. * Swan is A Tier on the Official Cereal Club Tier List due to his strong neutral game and effective use of sarcasm. * Due to being the first in his server to obtain a golden gun for Symmetra, Swan has been crowned the best Symmetra player in the Cereal Club. * Swan used to be captain of his school's football team, and has used this as justification of being "totally not gay, guys." * Swan has made it all the way to level 26, but also doesn't actually do very much shitposting, as most of his experience points came from either his time having to type out everything due to not having a microphone, or googling random images for XP. * Swan wrote an entire post on Reddit going in-depth into why he dislikes Queen. Category:Discord User Category:Memer Category:Sarcastic Asshole Category:Jew